What Happens In The Cage
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: A plan to cure Remus goes terribly wrong and Charlie, Bill, Sirius and Hermione become trapped in a cage with a very unhappy werewolf. Reposted from the Twin Exchange.


_**Authors Note:**__ This story is one I wrote in 2008 and originally posted on the _Twin Exchange _profile. While it remains there, I have fixed up a few mistakes and decided to post it on my own account as well. The original was three parts, but has now been bought to you as a one-shot. If you are reading this for the first time I hope you enjoy and if you are revisiting this very rare fivesome I can only say thank you.

* * *

_

What Happens in the Cage

* * *

"This is all your fault," Hermione hissed out of the corner of her mouth as she pressed her back to the thick iron bars, her eyes never leaving the other side of the cage.

"Why is it mine?" Sirius hissed back, knowing exactly who Hermione was addressing without looking at her, he too had his eyes glued to the same spot hers were.

"Because it is your responsibility to look out for _all_ of your friends, not just one of them," Sirius tore his eyes away to glance at the witch beside him, surprised to see the slight glimmer of tears clinging to her lashes.

"Ah shit Hermione, I didn't think," he whispered, resuming his careful watch of the opposite side of their iron prison. His hand however snaked along the bars until his fingers found hers and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, a low growl broke them apart almost instantly.

"As touched as I am by all of this, I really don't think it is the time… or the place," Bill's sarcastic whisper broke the silence a few moments later. Hermione didn't dare glance at the handsome Weasley to her left; she felt him tremble though - _or was that her arm that shook like a leaf?_

"Then what is?" Sirius breathed back, his eyes darting angrily toward the man he blamed for their current predicament.

"Oh I don't know, staying _alive_ maybe?" Charlie interrupted just a little too loudly. All four of them snapped still as the low growl turned into a fierce rumble.

"Bugger," Hermione whimpered, pressing herself into the bars, willing flesh and bone to give way and let her through. Sirius and Bill moved ever so slightly in front of her in a fierce show of bravery, Charlie pressed himself to her side and she was effectively surrounded by a wall of brute muscle and pulsing testosterone.

If Hermione were being honest with herself it was really her fault that they were trapped in the cage – not Sirius's at all. If only she hadn't let her curiosity get the better of her none of them would be stuck in the one place that was designed to keep them out and one very unhappy werewolf in. She felt horrible for trying to lock her lover up in the first place now that she was experiencing just what it felt like to be trapped in a situation she had no control over.

She tried not to look at the naked man standing with teeth bared a short distance from them. She knew better than to make direct eye contact at least, but the pure animalistic nature that had taken over him proved to be too much of a lure and despite her guilt she couldn't help but look at him with pure lust. As she ogled the man who had become more of a beast in the last few hours as she reflected on the course of events that had put them all in danger.

It had started as an idea; lycanthropy was a magical ailment therefore a magical barrier had the potential to be the cure. The cage had been Charlie's idea, and strangely enough he happened to be carrying one in his luggage from Romania; miniaturized yes, but strong enough to hold a dragon when expanded to its true size.

Sirius had been the next person to jump on the 'Save Remus' bandwagon, providing the Black Family Library and all its dark secrets and finding a book on how to prevent a witch or wizard to use magic. Finally they had had to call in Bill to break the curse on said book before being able to use it; several scorched eyebrows and a nasty rash later they had their cage, now all they needed was one unsuspecting werewolf and a full moon, one of them just happened to stalk in the door later that night as the swollen moon followed in his wake.

Together the three men had restrained the snarling Remus who had immediately gone for Hermione. Experience told them that during the three day period the moon was at its fullest Remus went into an uncontrolled mating mode and Hermione (being the only female he had eyes for) either had to leave for fear of her own safety or ride it out, which usually ended in her having to leave for a week afterward to recover and get away from the apologizing man – no matter how many times she told him it wasn't his fault he still managed to make himself sick with guilt.

In all the confusion and shouting when the men had attempted to restrain her lover, Hermione had been backed further and further toward the cage until she had found herself pressed against the bars. Sirius, Charlie, and Bill had been too late to get her out and in the end all 5 of them had been locked in when the cage's spells had recognized magical beings inside and had locked its doors. They were trapped until morning.

Sirius had snapped at Bill that it was his fault, Bill in turn had blamed Charlie, and only Charlie had turned and placed the blame on her shoulders; that was until Remus's warning snarls had turned them all silent. Somehow in all their squabbling the agitated werewolf, unable to transform, had succumbed to the call of the moon. Out of habit he had shed his clothes in anticipation but as the night wore on his body did not morph, only his mind.

His attention did not waver from Hermione, as hers did not from him. The candles that had lit the dark basement began to wear down and long shadows were cast across their prison, the tension in her shoulders began to slump until she found herself drifting to sleep, completely unaware that her body slid down the bars until she thumped unceremoniously on the floor.

She blinked up at the four sets of eyes that had been drawn to her, she shifted to stand but Sirius motioned for her to sit still. Her eyes were once again drawn to Remus who had crouched down barely a foot from her, his nostrils flared as he sniffed the air.

Her heart leapt in her throat as the man who was no longer a man slowly inched toward her, head cocked further as he continued to breathe in the musty air. Without thinking Sirius shifted in fear of his friend, and Bill reacted in kind, leaving Hermione abandoned on the floor mere inches from a potentially dangerous beast. She tried not to hyperventilate as Remus closed the gap, his hands reaching out lightning fast to grab one of hers.

The tension in the cage reached breaking point, none of the occupants knew if she was about to loose a hand or if he had just become curious. It seemed curiosity won out as the lycanthrope turned her palm face up then down several times before gently bringing her digits closer to his face. He took one long sniff of hand when he let out a whimper and scampered back to the other side of the cage.

Hermione's brow furrowed at the bizarre reaction and she looked down at her hand to see just what had caused it. It was a clean as ever, her blunt nails shone merrily in the candlelight and the white line of a puckered scar from a long ago potions mishap stood out in sharp contrast to her tanned skin.

She bought her hand up close to her face and sniffed cautiously, the faint smell of soap clung to her hand on top of an even fainter hint of mint that she had used when making the evening meal. It all seemed so long ago now but neither of these had upset Remus before.

"I think I know what's wrong," Sirius breathed above her.

"What?" she whispered back, lowering her hand and continuing her careful watch of her restless lover who was now pacing the cage in front of them.

"He once mentioned that you have a … scent, something only his canine senses can pick up, I've smelt it too, all people have it; but yours appeals to him more than any other. Something must have come into contact with your hand to make the scent different," He breathed, almost excitedly.

"But what? I haven't touched anything out of the ordinary," Hermione whispered, more to herself than the others.

"Yes you did. Sirius' hand," Bill exclaimed as loudly as he dared and it was as if a light bulb had switched on.

"But I've touched Sirius before," she reasoned, not quite willing to believe that Remus was _that_ attuned to her.

"Yes you have, however never during the full moon. That's why we started sending you away – his brain is chanting at him to find his mate. Well here you are, but you smell like another man so he is confused,"

"You didn't send me away, I chose to leave," she muttered angrily, clutching her hand to her chest as if it were going to drop off at any moment.

"That's not the point," Sirius hissed back, quite willing to resume their previous arguing. He let out a long breath, willing himself to calm down enough not to start shouting.

"Then what is?" Charlie finally piped up when Sirius took too long to finish. Hermione noticed his hands were clenched into fists at his side and his gaze had not wavered from Remus since they had entered the cage. The dragon tamer was the picture of a storm waiting to happen.

"Our priority right now is Hermione's safety. If we allow Remus to get hold of her then neither of them will be able to forgive themselves and quite frankly there is only so much moping I can handle a month," Sirius explained slowly, his voice dropping so they all had to strain to catch his words.

"So that means …" Hermione began, slowly piecing what this all meant together.

"That Remus is less likely to attack you if your scent becomes clouded," Charlie finished for her.

"What are you suggesting Sirius?" Bill asked, looking from the witch to the wolf-man.

Sirius let out a deep breath and looked at all the cages prisoners one by one, his gaze finally rested on Hermione as his face turned bright red. She frowned as he gave her an apologetic look before looking down at his waist, she followed the movement and saw to her growing horror that something else was growing.

Her eyes flew back his in understanding, "No!" she yelled, not bothering to keep her voice down. She scrambled to her feet and she didn't even register the low growl that rumbled from the other side of the cage.

"Sirius no," she repeated, still having to look up at him.

"It's the only way," he argued back, gaining a little more bravado.

"No!" she said again, backing away from him. Sirius took to follow but stopped himself short, giving her an imploring look.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not!" her voice had reached an all new octave as she kept backing up.

"Hermione," Charlie hissed, but she ignored the dragon tamer and kept her eyes focused on the Animagus.

"I don't want to hear it. I said no," she repeated. It was Bill's turn to reach for her as she continued to back up, only one thing stopped her – the warm breath and snarling sound of a very agitated werewolf just behind her.

"Oh shit," she whimpered.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on point as the deep, hot breaths washed down her spine. How could she have been so stupid as to forget that they had a potentially dangerous beast among them? How could she have been so stupid as to provoke said dangerous beast?

"Stay very still Hermione," breathed Charlie, finally uncrossing his arms and relaxing his tense stance for the first time since they had entered the cage. Her eye remained wide as saucers as the Dragon Hunter took one slow smooth step toward her and Remus. She tried to keep her terrified gasps low as the rolling growl of a very unhappy werewolf filled the cage again.

"Just focus on me and you will be fine," Charlie murmured soothingly, holding his hands palm out in front of him as he took another step forward. She kept her unwavering attention on his smooth flat lips, watching the way they moved as he spoke gently, and she was suddenly struck with just how _kissable_ the second oldest Weasley was.

Shaking herself from _that_ inappropriate thought she took a tentative step toward the red head, far enough for him to grab her by the forearms and yank her to his broad chest. The snarling behind her began muffled as she buried her head into him, trying to drown the suffocating fear she was experiencing, she was certain she heard Remus gnash his teeth unpleasantly.

Charlie wrapped both arms around her protectively and pulled her slowly back to the other side of the cage where she was instantly surrounded by the wall of muscle. Sirius was pressed so close to her she could feel his taut buttocks resting against her lower back and his shoulder blades molded tensely against her, trapping her into Charlie's warm body.

Once again the inappropriate thoughts over took her as her body reacted of its own volition, as she felt herself grow warm and skin begin to tingle in the most pleasant way she heard Remus quiet down and take a long sniff. At least she had the good grace to blush as she realized just what he had scented on the air.

"Now do you see why he's dangerous?" Sirius hissed from behind her, not realizing why the snarling had turned to soft growls. Hermione looked up and found Charlie watching her expression with a raised eyebrow.

Mortified, Hermione buried her head in his chest again and tried match her breathing to the steady beat of his heart and ignore the growing lump that was pressing into her belly. This was not happening, she could not possibly desire her best friends' brother while her lover stood across the room in torment, but she did.

"So you say that clouding her scent will keep him off her for a little while?" Charlie suddenly muttered above her, addressing Sirius again.

"That's the theory," Sirius replied just as quietly.

"Would saliva help?" Charlie asked him, his breath sifting through her curls making her look up again.

"Yes, it would be a more concentrated mix then. Any fluids really," Sirius answered reluctantly, as if he had just realized what he had said and the implications involved.

"Good," Charlie breathed and she was so lost in the pale blue sparkly of his eyes that she didn't even notice that Sirius had stopped watching Remus to gape at them openly.

She nervously wet her lips with her tongue and tried not to shiver as his head made the slow decent to hers. He stopped mere inches from her and slid one arm up to cup the back of her head.

"Good," he whispered again before his smooth lips took hers gently. Molding and shaping, drinking from her as if his life, not hers, depended on it. She suppressed the low moan that built in her throat and twisted his shirt in her fists as his tongue made a broad sweep of her mouth; she had never been so thoroughly snogged in her life.

Charlie's eyes flicked up to find Sirius watching them and not the half man half werewolf, so he spun her around until her back pressed against the bars and she was completely blocked from view by the others. He closed his eyes again and continued to explore her mouth, delighting when her tongue fought back and she shifted restlessly against him in an effort to deepen their contact.

Bringing his other hand around between them he grasped one tiny fist within his own and uncurled her fingers, playing against her palm for a moment. He broke the kiss and found that she was panting just as hard, her gaze glued to their joint hands crushed between them. Making a split decision he slowly pressed her flat palm to his chest again and using her wrist to direct it, drew it slowly down his body.

Hermione's breath hitched as they both watched her hand makes its descent, she knew what he planned but was still surprised when she found herself cupping his arousal through his jeans. That simple contact bought his lips crashing back on hers and she struggled to concentrate as she drew down his zipper and withdrew his throbbing manhood.

He hissed against her mouth and thrust his hips against her; she shifted her grip to fist him firmly and began to move in time to his tongue, which plunged repeatedly in her mouth. Both of their eyes fluttered close as the sensations overwhelmed them and they completely forgot that they were in mortal danger or that there were three other people watching them at all.

Charlie's breathing grew harsh as he increased the pace and gripped the bars on either side of her head as he made love to her mouth. She bought her other hand down to meet the first and began to switch them over his quivering member causing his whole body to break out in tremors.

He pulled his mouth from hers as he felt his balls tighten and his climax approach. She continued to kiss his damp skin, reaching up on her toes to lick and caress his neck. He felt the hot rush overcome him and the familiar sensations of release rippled through his consciousness and had to clamp down on Hermione's shoulder to keep from crying out. She let out a small sound of surprised and captured his essence with her hands not letting a drop fall.

They were both gasping for breath by the time he lifted his head and kissed her softly, whispering his thanks against her lips. It struck her as odd that he was the one thanking her but she wasn't going to argue with him as long as he kept those masterful lips against her, alas her temporary relief was to be short lived.

"Ah guys," Bill interrupted them, clearing his throat. Charlie pulled back reluctantly but kept his arms locked around her.

"What?" he asked huskily before leaning in and kissing her again, Hermione clung to him, not quite ready to return to reality.

"We have a situation," Sirius said through clenched teeth. Charlie finally pulled back and was jolted out of his passionate haze immediately.

Hermione felt Charlie pull back from her and almost groaned at his loss of heat and the fabulous things he was making her feel; that was until she remembered she was in a cage and Charlie Weasley was infact not her lover but her friend. Charlie seemed to have come to this same realization and was now buttoning his pants back up and assessing their 'situation'.

She was startled to find Remus so close, infact the moment she stepped away from the protective shield the Dragon Tamers buff body had made she came face to face, or rather crotch to face with her lover, and he looked anything but happy. She carefully rubbed her soiled hands against the smooth skin of her stomach, just under her shirt, hoping that would deter him further. But, while it made his step back a moment, he wasn't completely put off.

Resisting the urge to jump back in fear, she slowly pressed herself to the bars of the cage again. Remus merely followed her, sniffing the air around her deeply before throwing his head back and howling in a mixture of pain and rage. Her own breath hitched, this time not in passion but in life threatening fear, her eyes never leaving the possessed ones before her.

"Don't move Hermione," Sirius breathed, standing on the opposite side of the cage now.

"Oh and where am I supposed to go?" she hissed back, causing Remus to stop in his slow approach to look up at her before his attention went back to her crotch.

"What set him off this time?" She heard Bill ask, not daring to look up again.

"That would be your good brother," Sirius growled.

"What? Why me? I was just putting my scent on her, I was saving her life!" Charlie cried in his defense, his volume causing the werewolf to pause again but not loud enough to make him turn.

She heard Bill snort, "Saving her life. Keep telling yourself that,"

"Enough you two. Charlie may have his scent on her upper half but down below I think I can smell her from here," Sirius cut in, his words causing her to blush, Charlie to make a small choking noise and Bill to snort out another laugh.

"Sirius!" she hissed again, mortified.

"It's true love. I may be only one part werewolf but I am sure I could smell you from upstairs right now," Bill explained more gently. She heard the rustling of clothes but was to busy staring at her lover and would be murderer and worrying if her face would starting melting off if she blushed any hotter.

"Can we please change the subject?" she almost wailed, tilting her hips away from Remus, whose hands were reaching out to grab her.

"Actually your … smell … is very relevant right now. We can't risk you being hurt, and seeing as it is only just after midnight we are still stuck in here for a few more hours,"

"Your point being?" Charlie asked, and again she heard the rustle of fabric from their side of the cage.

"That it is too much of a risk for Remus to be exposed to her scent for that long a period without him doing something drastic," Sirius explained exasperated. Remus took another swipe at her, his face now inches from her crotch. She trembled in fear when he caught onto her skirt and pulled its folds toward his nose, snuffling.

"Do something," she squeaked.

"Hermione, we are going to need you to stay very still. Even if he grabs hold of you, don't move," It was Bill who instructed her this time and she wondered if they had been having a silent conversation about her from the other side of the cage. The logical part of her brain seemed to have fled her at this stage when she realized just how ridiculous her musings were.

She gave a barely perceptible nod before making her body rigid. There were several more rustles from their side and she dared a quick glance in that direction, moving only her eyes as Remus moved in closer and ran his hand up her thigh. She was greeted with three very naked chests, two tattooed, one more than the other and the final one scarred almost as badly as Remus' was.

Frowning she turned her attention back to Remus, who was currently sniffing his way up her calf and began to pray that their plan worked and that she would be out of the cage alive by morning.

Sirius watched as Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and suppressed the trembles that wracked her body as her lover caressed her leg and attempted to nuzzle her skirt out of the way in his effort to reach the scent that was currently driving him insane. He motioned for the two half naked men on either side of him to move forward.

The plan was simple; make their own scents cloud hers for long enough so they could get Remus away from her. It had been Bill's silently communicated idea to remove as much of their clothing as was deemed decent, or as decent as they were going to get in this situation and now it was under Charlie's instruction that they intended to herd the part man part wolf away from the damsel in distress. Not fool proof by any means but it was the only plan they had been able to come up with without getting into a heated debate.

Fanning out behind the couple he waited for Charlie's instructions from his left. The second eldest Weasley silently motioned for Bill to close in on Hermione's right and before repeating the motion until all three of them were practically breathing down his poor friend's neck.

It was just as Remus was making to rip the skirt from her body and Hermione let out a shriek of fear that they struck. Grabbing his oldest friend by the hair and pulling him roughly from the woman that he worshiped when he was in his right mind. He cringed when the cage was suddenly filled with vicious snarls and the sound of a snapping jaw.

Charlie rushed forward and pinned the lycanthrope's arms to his sides, as Sirius put him in a choker hold, it wouldn't work for long, but it would be long enough for Bill to do what needed to be done. Bill swiftly moved to cover her body, much like Charlie had earlier and gently pried her fingers from the bars at her sides. She opened her eyes and gasped to find him so close.

"I'm going to have to do something that you may not agree with, but we don't have much choice right now," he whispered against her ear "If it becomes too much and you want me to stop, pinch me," he pulled back, looking in her eyes apologetically.

"What?" she whispered, but got no response as Bill dropped to his knees in front of her, her hands instinctively going to his shoulders to steady herself when she realized just what he intended to do.

"Remember, pinch me," he repeated before ducking his head under the layers of her skirt. She gulped when she felt his fingers skim along the same path Remus' had and shivered when his hot breath washed over the tops of her thighs. Looking across the cage she found Remus staring at her with wild, confused eyes and Sirius staring at her with such intensity she had to look away.

She was soon distracted by the fingers that hesitantly traced the elastic band of her woefully plain underwear, Bill gave a sharp tug, and she was forced to spread her legs enough to let him slide the garment down and off her bare feet. She watched his muscular arm fling her intimate attire across the room toward the other occupants. She suddenly realized that they had every intention of using her knickers as a play thing to distract Remus; as if this night could be any more embarrassing.

Once again her attentions were taken away from the other side of the cage as Bill took the plunge and parted her feminine folds. She bit her lip to keep from crying out at the intimate contact and willed her legs not to clamp together at the intrusive touch. At the first touch of his tongue to her core she felt her knees buckle and her eyes glaze, he was certainly no Remus but after Charlie she was so aroused and sensitive that what he was doing to her, which in retrospect was rather clinical and necessary, felt amazing.

Without meaning to, his tongue brushed against her tight bud of nerves, and she was forced to clutch at his head to try and stop herself from reacting further. He wasn't doing this to arouse she told herself, he was doing this to save her life. That thought didn't stop the spasm that rocked her body the next time his tongue reached high enough to send her spiraling into her orgasm, she heard both Bill and Sirius swear, one angry, one frustrated but she was too much of an incoherent mess to respond.

Bill's hands left her legs and his head slowly emerged from beneath the layers of fabric, he looked at her apologetically before turning back to look at Sirius, who was dangling Hermione's underwear in front of Remus' nose to distract him.

"It's no use," the curse breaker said "We have been going about this the wrong way, one of us is going to have to…" he trailed off and gave Sirius a meaningful look.

"I'll do it," Charlie said, loosening his hold on Remus when he took the prized fabric from Sirius' hand.

"No, it's going to have to be me," Sirius said.

"Why?" Charlie asked sharply, and in any other situation Hermione would have been flattered. Now she just wanted whatever they wanted to do next to be over and done with.

"Because Remus would not hesitate to kill either of you for touching her, its going to be hard to restrain him as is. He trusts me, he knows I would never do something like this unless I had a very good reason, and saving her life is one hell of a reason right now," the ex-convict growled, putting both Weasley men in their place.

Bill took a step away from her and she suddenly felt very exposed, the feeling didn't last long because he and Sirius were merely swapping places. Sirius shared the same apologetic look with Bill before slowly undoing the belt on his pants. She watched his long fingers perform such a menial task and began to shake.

"You don't have to, we can just keep holding him off till dawn," she whispered, not wanting him, or expecting him, to have to do this for her.

"Your underwear will only hold him off for so long, its better we do this while he is distracted. Just pretend I'm Remus," he whispered back, dropping his belt to the floor and starting on his zipper. Catching the way she watched his hands and took in his arousal from watching all that had happened to her earlier, he decided to take pity on her made a small motion for her to turn around and face the bars. She listened intently to the sound of his zipper going down, followed closely by the rustling of his pants as he pushed them down his legs, her breath began to come in short gasps as reality hit her.

His hands smoothed up the backs of her thighs, probably meant as a soothing gesture before he hitched her skirt around her hips and exposed her backside. She closed her eyes and began chanting Remus' name in her head, as gentle fingers probed between her legs, preparing her for something her body seemed to want but her head told her was wrong.

Sirius' fingers moved to her hips and were replaced by something much more blunt and thick, "I will try and make this as quick as I can," he whispered in her ear and the snort she was about to let out was replaced with a low keen as Sirius slowly penetrated her. Her hands gripped the bars until her knuckles turned white and she was sure there would be bruises from where his fingers dug into her hips. She was still so sensitive from Bill and Charlie that it seemed her passage was on fire, her muscles clenched and unclenched around Sirius' member and he bit down on her shoulder to stop himself from shouting out.

He began to piston his hips, his flesh slapping against hers loudly in a steady rhythm. She was in sensory overload as one hand came around to roughly squeeze her breast, making her gasp. It took her a few moments to register that he was not doing this to arouse her, but to arouse himself; neither of them were particularly happy to be in this situation but she could at least give him a helping hand she realized. With this thought in mind she began pushing herself back into him as he thrust forward and he soon caught on.

She began letting out small cries of involuntary pleasure as he continued his assault, and without thinking very clearly his hand came down from her chest to feel under her skirt, finding her tight bud of nerves and giving it a few teasing flicks. She bit her lips until it almost bleed, he wasn't thinking and neither was she, they were both lost in the moment and when they both found release, she for the second time in under an hour, they weren't very quiet about it.

Sirius collapsed heavily against her back, Remus howling like mad in the background as his best friend withdrew from his lover and smoothed her skirt down her legs and fixed his pants. Nobody said a word, all of them turned to watch Remus once he stopped making noise, the lycanthrope gave a long sniff of the air before turning and hiding his head under the discarded clothing in the corner of the cage, it seemed he finally understood that the other men had marked their territory.

"Are you okay?" Charlie finally asked, looking at Hermione, who had been staring at Remus for a long time.

"I think so," she whispered, looking up and giving them each a contemplative look.

"Are you sure," Sirius asked, raising his hand to push the hair from her face before stopping himself from the intimate gesture.

"We had no other choice," she replied, sitting on the floor of the cage and looking toward the small window in the far corner of the room, waiting for dawn.

They assumed their earlier positions surrounding her and blocking her from danger in case Remus decided he wanted to be alpha male again, but it seemed after a while that the part wolf part man had fallen asleep. As dawn rolled around a slight hum, followed by a metallic click echoed around the cold room and they all turned slowly to look at the door. The spell was broken and they could get out.

"Thank Merlin," Bill sighed in relief, the first to step from their prison.

"Can't argue with you there," Charlie chuckled, following his brother out. They paused at the door to wait for Sirius to follow; he was staring at Hermione who hadn't moved from her curled up position on the floor.

"You coming?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"In a minute, I wanted to speak to Remus when he wakes up, he needs to know," she whispered, ignoring his hand.

"Okay, I will put a pot of coffee on for us all," he said and followed the two red heads up the stairs.

Hermione stared at Remus' naked back, listening to the men chat and laugh, obviously relieved to have all their limbs in tact.

"Nobody is going to believe us about this," she heard Charlie say in disbelief.

"Nobody is going to hear about this," Sirius growled, "What happened in the cage stays in the cage,"

Bill said something after this but her attention was drawn back to Remus who was just beginning to stir, "They're right you know, what happened doesn't need to be spoken about again," his deep rumble filled the cage before a yawn took over.

"I feel like I've done something behind your back," she replied, crawling over to him.

"No, I have vague snatches of what happened last night and they were right, I could have killed you Hermione, they did what had to be done," he replied, turning to look at her, all traces of the wild beast she had witnessed the night before gone.

"You mean it?"

"I love you. Now lets go upstairs and shower, I am freezing and you stink to high heaven," he smiled. She laughed and accepted his offered hand, following him up the stairs and letting him help her forget all about the night before.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
